While the belt construction and method of manufacture of the instant invention have been primarily developed and employed for use with pet collars, and particularly for use with flea and tick collars for dogs and domestic pets, it is appreciated that the instant invention is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
As is well known to those versed in the art of animal husbandry, flea and tick collars for dogs and other pets are produced in very large quantities, so that even small savings per unit or collar become quite substantial in the overall picture. Heretofore it was common practice to collect large quantities of belt strips and buckles, and individually rivet each buckle to a belt strip, to produce a belt of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,407. While a simple assembly operation, it was essentially manual and cost reduction involved increased dexterity and skill of operators.
In addition to the above mentioned patent, applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 54,928 LOEWENBERG 460,066 BELL 742,993 IZANT 1,476,852 TABLER 1,934,951 SCHAEFER 2,419,662 SUTTON 3,570,077 HAWIE 3,571,862 ZEMEK 4,148,424 FORTENBERRY ______________________________________